The present invention is one which relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, which was discovered in a cultivated area as a chance seedling growing very close to the edge of the orchard in which the variety known as Rogers McIntosh is being grown, the differences making the seedling stand out and inviting its selection and for the reasons and distinctions hereinafter set forth.
The fruit of the tree hereof is of the high shouldered McIntosh type and has a very attractive skin with a red glassy appearance, lacking speckling or russetting, being a very hard type with the an outstandinly uniform shape for packing and packing out being better than the McIntosh with which it is compared.
It is noted that in observations where the comparison of the instant variety was made with adjacent trees of the Rogers McIntosh variety, the major difference was found to reside in the increased color and the firmer fruit.
I have chosen to call this particular variety "Pioneer Mac" as its commercial designation and have caused the same to be asexually reproduced by bud grafting.
I have found that the new variety is produced on a tree of medium size and medium vigor with an upright growth habit, and having leaves of small size, medium in length, and tapering to an abrupt point.
The fruit exhibits all the characteristics associated with McIntosh and particularly those which make it attractive.
The fruit is distinguished from some strains of McIntosh by its higher skin color, later maturity and firmness.